As White As Snow
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: (Sequel to Dead Waters)"Tell me you'd be mine" The sun never shines on Mt. Gagazet. Seymour reappears, and Tidus is stuck with a difficult decision. But anything for his friends' safety, right?(Shounen ai/yaoi)(AuronxTidus)(SeymourxTidus)
1. Again

Originally, a fic called Three of Swords was the sequel, but I decided I didn't like it and deleted it. Instead, you get this ^^. Auron POV, during Mt. Gagazet, and a little bit before. And the TidusYuna kiss scene didn't happen ^^;;.  
  
Is it just me, or does Son of Jecht sound like..an insult?*pays dearly with severe beatings*  
  
Shounen ai - AuronxTidus, SeymourxTidus  
  
As White As Snow  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf(Doc)  
  
I was never someone to express my feelings openly. Probably never will be. However, since the incident in Bevelle I've been wanting to talk to him. Did I have questions? Maybe. I could figure out what happened the minute he returned from Seymour. He looked like a wreck, having taken short, shaky breaths. I thought he would choke. His clothes weren't even buttoned right, but that may be a minor detail from all my years of living with him.  
  
There was something I wanted to say when Tidus gave me that strained smile. I could tell that the oceanic sparkle that used to fixate me was now burnt out. He couldn't smile anymore. Not convincingly. At least, to me. The others still don't know, and it's better they didn't. He would surely send me into the next life if I did, broken or not.  
  
I chuckled slightly at that.  
  
It's not like I would anyway. There's no reason to. And it spares Tidus the fear of being rejected. I could already see it when he looked at me in Bevelle. He knew I knew, and he cried after reading it in my eyes. His smile faltered and twisted back like when his mother had died. The day he had finally learned the basics of blitzball, after years of falling and tripping as I had heard from Jecht(though, I had also seen it for myself). He came running into her room, wanting to show her he could be just as good as her perfect husband. And he saw her sprawled across the floor, loosely grasping a photo of her and Jecht in their younger days. There was nothing I could do as he cried there, staring vacantly at the Zanarkand sea. I wanted to comfort him, somehow. I felt obligated to. But my presence would not make him feel any better.  
  
After all, I'm an unsent too.  
  
I wonder if my skin is cold like snow. Someone would have noticed, wouldn't they? Heat emits when you're near a person. Does heat emit from me? Or am I eternally frozen? Somehow it's easy thinking that way. Perhaps I've along since accepted the disadvantages of being dead. Well, no use in thinking such things. It's umimportant, especially now. Even though my problems are a thing of the past.  
  
I decided to go for a walk around the Calm Lands.  
  
Soon, we would be climbing Mt. Gagazet. That treacherous mountain that I crawled my way through from Zanarkand, or what's left of it. I could recall feeling pain from my wounds, and stings from the harsh weather. My fingers had gone numb, even through my armored glove. Then, when I was about to collapse, Kimahri found me at the Gateway that led to the Calm Lands. I told him all he needed to know, passed on my promise to Braska to him. Take care of her, I had said after the brief explanation of my purpose, Take care of Yuna. Kimahri nodded, and I knew Yuna would be in good hands. Ronso never went back on their word. Even one without a horn. Yes Braska, I had thought, I accomplished what I needed to accomplish. Yuna will be safe from Sin in Besaid. I think I had smiled, just a little, before I slipped from Kimahri's grip and died.  
  
I was just about to be carried off to the Farplane, finally relaxing. Floating off to paradise. I would finally be at ease. I would be able to meet my dear lord summoner there and the wife he had proudly talked about. But then, I remembered I had also promised Jecht I would go to Zanarkand and watch over his son. I forced myself back, recollecting my spirit into a dead man's body. I searched all over Spira for a way to get there, and encountered Sin. Suddenly, I found myself inside a dream land. But it was so much better than Spira. There was no Yevon religion, no disgusting pilgrimages. Just life, and happiness. Though, I knew at one point everything may be in vain. Sin's appearance only confirmed it, and it was time to show Tidus reality. It was what Jecht wanted. It was in his eyes.  
  
So many years ago. They aren't happy memories, but they aren't bad ones either.  
  
And now, should I consider Bevelle a bad memory? I had agreed with Tidus meeting with Seymour, I gave the okay. And indeed, the blitz player did return, but then again he also didn't. He was gone, and far away now. Out of reach. And I gave the inital shove.  
  
Heh, tell me Jecht. Do you find me despicable?  
  
And not just for that, but for when I was living with your son. Along the way, I felt attracted to his charisma, his natural beauty. And I couldn't pull myself away. Whenever he'd smile at me, I thought I saw the sun reflecting light upon the ocean in those eyes. Now the sun is gone and veiled by the grayest storm. I remember our first meeting. It was none too happy. He sneered and glared at me like I was out to steal a cookie from him, or something. But as I later found, he really was a kind, determined person- but terribly misunderstood by everyone. In some ways, we are rather alike(though, he wouldn't admit to that.). I could see some of my former self in him. That naivety I used to possess. Did I wipe it all away though?  
  
Yes, I am despicable.   
  
I spotted Tidus over at Rin's Travel Agency, and he waved at me. Smiled at me. But it was all so empty, and frighteningly fake. I often liked silently comparing him to the sun. When he came to Spira, when I reunited with him in Luca, I could tell he was still very clueless about how utterly filthy the world was. There was still that innocence left in him, even after Operation Mi'ihen saddened him, even after leaving Home and discovering what a Summoner was truly meant to be. He had hope during all those times. That determination I used to have to save his dear summoner from becoming a sacrificial lamb. He was still like the sun, the only source of pure light in the world. The only one free of the painful truths of Spira. I envied him, just a little. Though, all it took was Seymour's lust to eclipse that light and shut it away forever. It'll never be the same anymore. I don't like knowing I was the one who started it from the very beginning. But people learn from their mistakes, and choose wisely later on.  
  
But why did I have to make a mistake involving him?  
  
-----------------  
  
"Hey, Tidus, what's wrong?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Uhm, nothing Wakka. Really." The blond waved his hand dismissively, giving that fake smile again for show.  
  
"You sure, brudda? Don't want you freaking out before you can see Zanarkand, ya?" He chuckled, and shook his head. And said that he was fine, he'll be okay. But it wasn't true at all. Tidus sighed and fell to the back of the party, which was unusual as he was normally running around in the front to see all of Spira's beauty.  
  
Auron approached the boy as he sighed against a rock wall. The rest of the group currently were trying to convince Maester Kelk to let them into Mt. Gagazet. Tidus shook his head, and took a deep breath, trying to shake out the cold burning of snow off his skin. One amber eye looked at him.  
  
"We're far from Bevelle now. It'll be okay." The boy slid down to sit on a nearby boulder. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head once more. "I know, Auron. I know. But, still..."  
  
"We will be out of Gagazet before you know it."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Tidus paused to think. "You aren't going to tell the others, right?"  
  
"I haven't yet. Why start now?" The blond laughed, though it scared both males to find that it was shaking in an unsteady manner. Almost maniacal.  
  
"You're right, Auron. But that's just like you." His laughter died down to a soft chuckle. "Heh, it never snowed in Zanarkand. This is really strange for me." Auron observed the younger man out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You don't have to pretend to be happy around me, Tidus." The said boy shook his head again, but kept that smile upon his face, though it had an edge of knowing to it.  
  
"Just let me. It makes me feel better."  
  
"To think you're fooling someone?"  
  
"No, to think I'm fooling myself."  
  
Utter silence.  
  
"I always knew you were a strange child, but I never knew you were this strange." And Tidus truly laughed at that, yet it still caused a gaping hole in Auron's dead heart. Just seeing that, he knew it was would stop within a second's time. It used to last much longer than that. So much longer.  
  
-----------------  
  
It made me feel better to know Auron cared. It makes me feel wanted. I know he's just trying in that Auron-sort-of-way to make me feel better about Bevelle. I'm trying too. Really. Though, his support just helps me keep on healing.  
  
Just one step at a time.  
  
Over these hills would be Zanarkand, the place I left. The place I wanted to see for myself. I needed to see if this was real. If my home really was in ruins, and I had just existed in a place 1000 years prior. I still had some difficulty accepting it fully. I felt like I was living a dream as I climbed up the snowy path. The bitter cold numbing my toes was gone now, and the wind whipping at my exposed chest and arms didn't hurt as much. Still, they kept reminding me of that disgusting Bevelle. I never want to go back there, like I never want to come back to Gagazet either- holy place or not.   
  
I'm still getting over the shock of it. His eyes were still planted in my mind. Those harsh, frozen eyes staring straight through me. The pain kept lingering around me, and I found myself fiddling with what held outfit together protectively. It was hard to describe how I felt. One word was just not enough.   
  
I don't think the others got it yet. Yuna, though, sometimes asked about my well-being. I don't know if she is convinced, because every encounter resulted in me hurriedly walking away with short and quick answers.  
  
Oh, well, then she probably isn't. A fatal mistake on my part. I wince to myself, and Wakka is looking at me strangely. I wave it off to him with a smile. He shrugs and continues his pace along with Lulu. I sighed in relief as he took it so easily and continued on after him. He probably just thinks the cold is getting to me. It kind of is, now that I think about it.   
  
Harsh on a guy whose only read about snowy climate.  
  
Snow. I think I compared Seymour's eyes to snow. They were cold and barren, lacking of warmth. I wonder, though, did something happen to him? Or was it Spira?   
  
What am I thinking? Seymour is bad! Bad and evil! He isn't some misunderstood freak! He just evil and stupid and a child-molester and I want him to go to hell! He should go to hell because he's cruel like the devil! Maybe he really is the devil. He must be, to pull something off like that! Because he lacks the compassion most people have. He isn't misunderstood, he's just..Seymour!  
  
But then, I was misunderstood too.  
  
No way! No way! I am not saying I'm going to end up like him! I'd rather die! I feel sick thinking that way. I think I need to sit down and rest. I realize then, I'm miles behind the group. Frantically, I practically crawled my way up the paths on all fours to catch up and made it to where Auron's red coat was in plain sight. I sighed, quite loudly I may add, out of relief.  
  
"Hey, you feeling okay?" I looked up at Rikku's questioning green eyes, and gave her a reassuring gesture. "Yeah, just got caught up in my thoughts."  
  
"You thinking about how to help Yunie? If not, I'll pound ya, you know." I laughed as she mock-punched my shoulder. I'm ashamed to think I'd forgotten about that. There are both terrible conflicts I needed to deal with. But Yuna's was much more important than my own. I should be thinking of how to save her instead of my spirit. I want to see she grow up to be a succesful woman one day. Her life shouldn't end here. Not now. There's still time.  
  
"Not yet. But, there's still distance between here and Zanarkand right? So we got to cram real hard now!" She nodded enthusatically, saluting me with a "Yes, sir!" and walked off, prodding her head for a good thought to run on. I nearly laughed out loud at the sight and followed on after her.  
  
I must think about Zanarkand, not about Bevelle, or the past. Must think. Must think.  
  
I still didn't know what to do. What could possibly stop the Final Aeon from destroying the summoner? Perhaps if one of use runs in and covers her? No, then we might die and it'd be just as saddening. I really don't know. I tried thinking of everything. Even running in and chopping the fayth statue to pieces, which obviously would get me life in solitude or death. Maybe, she could not accept the Final Aeon? No, she would want to, knowing her. Maybe we could say the statue is really made of cheap plastic and there is no Final Aeon? No, Yuna would whack me with that staff of hers for something that stupid.  
  
I wonder if I could possibly buy a special whistle and get a giant chocobo to do my bidding and-  
  
I just want to crush my head against a wall now. Thinking hurts.  
  
Really, time is passing too fast. I can't get a single good idea. No, no I must get through this. Yuna's going to live, and be the way she wants to be. She'll live, I know it. She'll see Spira blossom into something much greater, and I'll be there at her side. I can't believe it though. I thought pilgrimages took longer, or something. Isn't there something to postpone this?   
  
Why can't I think of anything? It isn't fair. I can't save Yuna? No, I can. I will. She deserves it. When this is all over, maybe we can have a party or something. Of course, Auron'll just be brooding in some corner while Rikku tries to get him to eat. I chuckled at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, Rikku stopped and turned to look at me.  
  
"Zanarkand is on the other side, you know?"  
  
"I know." My shoulders slumped from all the tension built up from thinking too much.  
  
"Yunie is gonna get the Final Aeon, you know?" I winced at that.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I still haven't thought of anything."  
  
"Me neither." All my ideas are crazy and suicidal, but she won't know that.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" I ducked my head in thought at that question, and pumped down my fist for encouragement. God knows I need it too.  
  
"We'll do something! We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna. Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!" I don't know where it came from, but I knew it must've been from my heart. Even if it is cracked and broken, still... Yes, I truly believed the answers were somewhere ahead of us. They must be, no- They have to be. I can't let Yuna die. I have to focus on her problems, not mine. It's the least I can do for accepting me so openly while everyone thought my memories were created of toxin.  
  
"Hey... Just now, you sounded like a leader, you know?" I smirked at that, pieces of my old happiness forming back together.  
  
"Star of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?" She giggled and gave a playful bow. But then she gasped, and I dreaded the worse.  
  
"Ah, the son of Jecht."  
  
Seymour.  
  
Frantically, I looked back to the Al Bhed's frightened face. "Rikku, run ahead and tell Auron!"  
  
She stared at me, disbelief in her eyes as she grabbed my sleeve. "You are not fighting him alone!" I don't want to, but this is imporant. Maybe even too important, at least for me. Desperate, I gave her a shove to the back.  
  
"Just go! Go!" Please, Rikku! Tell Auron, tell him 'he's' here and I need to see something of him to settle most of my nerves. Because only he knows, and that's enough already. I never wanted him to get involved though. Perhaps I'm being selfish for wanting to keep these things to myself. I smiled bitterly as I watched Rikku run off as fast as I've seen her go.  
  
"It's been a while, love." I gritted my teeth, and whipped around to face that demon.  
  
"Don't call me that." He merely smiled at my anger and came closer, touching my shoulder. Disdainly, I tried to shove it off, but he held my hand back with his other.  
  
"Why not? After all, we did share such a beautiful moment in Bevelle. Surely, you haven't forgotten."  
  
"I wanted to..." I whispered. He must've heard it, because he just smiled deeper until it looked more like a smirk.  
  
"Then, shall I remind you?" He leaned in closer to kiss my lips. Angrily, I released my wrist and punched him in the face, sending him back.  
  
"Bastard! You ruined my life! I don't ever want to see you around again!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Someone's been misbehaving. Well then, I suppose I'll have to punish you, won't I?"  
  
"Go to hell." He chuckled, and grabbed my throat, forcing the air from my lungs. I choked, clawing at his face to make him let go. Soon I was being flattened into the snow, cold crawling up my head as did my blood. I kicked out, hoping to hit him, as I couldn't see past my chin. That bastard! What makes him think he can do this?! It can't end like this. I still need to tell something to Auron. Wildly, I lashed out as though I were in berserk. It sure felt like it. Wild, impulsive, hostile.  
  
No, I can't disappear yet! I still have to save Yuna! I still have to live my life with Auron!  
  
Everything was fading, even as dead lips pressed against mine. Tears were welling up in my eyes as my throat was rapidly going dry. Heat rushing to my head, causing a terrible ache. He was really trying to kill me. Did he want to make me an unsent? It isn't possible unless I want to be, right? Or maybe he wants more power? Either way, I needed to survive. Frantically, I clutched a handful of snow and threw it at Seymour's face, some hitting me as well. He cried out, cursing me as I clawed my away out from underneath him, catching my breath again.  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
I nearly laughed like a crazy man seeing Rikku arrive with the rest of the party. I would've too, if I wasn't so out of oxygen. Yuna came to my side, quickly casting her healing magic over my pain. I smiled and gave her my thanks.  
  
"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." I heard Seymour spit out. I snarled and stood up, sword in hand as I stepped in front of the mentioned summoner. I could see Auron looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I paid no heed to him.  
  
"Oh, so you still oppose me?" He chuckled, and it felt like ice was forming over my spine. "How very sweet. No wonder I grew fond of you."  
  
Wakka glanced at me. "Hey Tidus, what's he sayin', man?"  
  
"I would like an explanation as well." Lulu added. Kimahri said nothing, but I knew he desired the information as well.   
  
"Tidus, what's going on?" Rikku. Oh Rikku, I can't tell you.  
  
"Tidus?" Please, don't Yuna.  
  
Auron said nothing. He didn't need to as he already knew. Seymour laughed this time, so amused it made me want to impale that heart of his. If he had one.  
  
"You never told them, Tidus? How interesting. Shall I say it then?"  
  
No, don't. I think I started trembling, because Yuna gently touched my shoulder in worry.  
  
"That night, in Bevelle, Tidus and I shared a very special moment. Even though I am dead, he made me feel alive again." I could feel a thousand stares on me. No, don't look! Please, don't look at me like that! I can't stand it! Furious, I charged at Seymour and swiped viciously at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.  
  
"Goddamn you! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Why am I shouting? I have to stop shouting or else Auron'll come into my room and tell me I'm waking the dead again with my blitzball cheers. "We had a deal! Damn you! Damn you to hell! You disgust-" He kissed me then, in front of everybody. I think that was when I lost it.  
  
And Auron too, apparently, as his sword came flying down on Seymour's side. I was released, but I quickly crumpled like a rag doll. I didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone knew. Everyone knew and I didn't want to look at them. Desperately, I shut my eyes, hoping this was just a terrible dream.  
  
I opened them the minute I heard my guardian cry out.  
  
His body whole body was green. A disgusting, sickly green. Seymour turned back to me, smiling that smile I always hated to see. He brought his stave up, and cast Cure. I saw Auron wince in deep pain and rushed to help, but got stopped by Lulu.  
  
"Seymour has cast Zombie on Sir Auron. If you try to cure him, he'll end up taking damage instead. And..we don't have anything to aid him, I'm afraid." I heard Rikku gasp at the black mage's explanation, and Yuna put a hand to her mouth in silent shock. I stared at Lulu's expression, but she didn't look at me. Just as I feared would happen. But still, shoving her arm aside and I became the one to approach Seymour instead of vice versa. There was something I had to do.  
  
"What is it you want, Seymour?" I had to be strong, for everyone. I don't want them to suffer from Seymour any longer. Enough is enough. He's ruined our lives for far too long, in my opinion.   
  
"Come back with me, son of Jecht. Come live with me." Words I didn't want to do hear.  
  
"Don't do it, Tidus." I heard Auron's clear statement, but I had to smile at it anyway. I just had to smile, like Yuna taught me.  
  
"If you refuse, I shall target the last Ronso alive. Hm, the Ronso were...truly a galliant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another..."  
  
"You didn't..." I could only stare. Faintly, I heard Lulu signal Yuna. Kimahri growl in rage. Wakka and Rikku stare in the same disbelief as I. And Auron? Auron was just looking at me. Did he want me to stay?  
  
"A sending so soon, Lady Yuna?" He lifted a fading fist and charged up his magic once more, targeting the angered Kimahri. I saw Yuna stop out of fear from the corner of my eye. I knew what I had to do now. This is getting terribly out of hand here. Taking a deep breath, I accepted my decision with all I could.  
  
"Seymour, stop this right now. Make Auron return to normal, and..."I faltered. Don't falter! Not now! "And..I'm all yours." I couldn't wipe that smile off my face.  
  
"Tidus?!"  
  
"Truly?" He questioned.  
  
"Hey, don't make me repeat myself," I chuckled shakily. "It's bad for my health."  
  
"Tidus, you can't do this!"  
  
"Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I see." Seymour smiled, "Well then, come here." Gently, he held out his hand.  
  
"Not until you change Auron back." He laughed, and indeed, Auron did regain his natural coloring. I'm really relieved. I thought he would leave me for good. Though, he might now, either way.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tidus!" Auron growled and charged at Seymour once again, Kimahri ready to follow up. Seymour charged up his magic again, and I pushed him out of the way as firaga sped right by. He grabbed me by the arms the minute he recovered.  
  
"Don't do this. Don't be foolish."  
  
"Auron, don't make this harder on me." Please.  
  
"There's another way. We fight." Auron stared hard at me, and I couldn't pull away.  
  
"But, if he casts Zombie again, what'll you do? I don't want to see everyone die."  
  
"It's just like Bevelle, Tidus."  
  
"..I know. But, I must. If it means that Yuna'll be safe, and you and everyone else- I'm willing to do it!" I shoved myself out of his grip, though the bracelet around my left wrist had to be sacrificed for that.  
  
"You're just like Jecht, Tidus. Always wanting to help." He cursed under his breath. I smiled, as happily as I could muster.  
  
"Yeah, well it's the blitzball way. Got to go for the goal, otherwise you're left with nothing at all. Determination and...courage." I choked out a laugh for him and quickly made my way back to where Seymour waited. Everyone suddenly stepped forward at that, wanting to stop me before I did that foolish thing again. But if it means they are safe from death, then it's fine with me. It's the..blitzball way. Got to go for the top prize- their safety. Even if it costs me myself.  
  
Heh, Auron was right. I am really strange.  
  
They're shouting for me, but I can no longer see them. Though, it's better this way. Now, this filthy boy is no longer tainting the purity of hope.  
  
-----------------  
  
"No..he's gone."  
  
"Tidus..why?"  
  
Auron gripped the silver bracelet within his hand, nearly cracking the chain bonds. He had failed. He failed Jecht. Gritting his teeth, he swiped at the sky wildly, hoping he'd hit something, anything. He failed, he failed. If he had held on a little tigther. If he wasn't so angry. But seeing Seymour try to take advantage of Tidus once again, and admit his deepest secret to everyone when the blond wished it not. It was unbearable. But Tidus, stupid kid! He was so damn foolish, so damn stubborn! Why did he ever look after that damn kid?!   
  
"Goddamnit!" The others silently watched as the cryptic guardian they knew as Auron was throwing a raging fit, something they had never seen before. Stabbing the blade into the snow, the man slumped to his knees.  
  
"Damnit...Goddamnit..."  
  
The sun never shines on Mt. Gagazet.  
  
TBC  
  
Hm, still odd. I think Tidus gave in too easily. I'm sorry o_o. As for the uncurable Zombie thing, it's just the extremely off-chance you have no remedies and didn't pick up any Holy Waters(didn't happen to me, but I don't tend to drop by shops too often. So if it wasn't for my guide, I wouldn't know and would be all, ":o I'm dead! Again!"). And as for Seymour, he really isn't as bad as Tidus depicts him XP. I promise I'll bring him justice..I hope. Game quotes came from GameFAQs and the actions for said game quotes came from what I recall of the scene(i.e. Rikku's cute bowing.).  
  
And here's a terribly OOC omake, if you hate me dearly for making Auron go nuts XD.  
  
~ Seymour's LuvLuv Pad (O_o?) ~  
  
Seymour: Ti~dus! I have a suprise for yooou~!*heart*  
  
Tidus: Mrr, what? You've already tortured me enough with your insanity, so what could it be now?  
  
Seymour: Aw, you're so cute ^.^!(Tidus: Shut up -_-.) Well, if you really want to know, it's this!*holds up a piece of paper*  
  
Tidus: What the hell?  
  
Seymour: Just sign here, and here, and here, and-  
  
Tidus:*raises an eyebrow* WHAT is it?  
  
Seymour: ^__^ A marriage liscense*heart*  
  
Tidus:*falls off chair* o_o Y..you..  
  
Seymour: If you tear it up in your rage, don't worry. I have many copies ^_^. And once you sign it and we elope, we can go on a grand honeymoon over at the ruins of Baaj Temple.  
  
Tidus: Oh, barf.  
  
Seymour: I know it's a wreck now, but it's perfect for my morbid insanity and getting my evil plots done on time. Plus, you can meet my mom, though she'll probably say something like, "Now, Seymour, I told you many times before: Power brings status and fame and money and women and some real spiffy-looking kimonos, but not love." and I would say, "That's why I threatened his summoner group, Ma ^_^." Though, first she'll be skeptic, but I know she'll accept you sometime in the next century.  
  
Tidus: ¬_¬ Great...  
  
~ The End? ~ 


	2. Never Ever

Disclaimer: Argh, I forgot it. Final Fantasy X belongs to Square-Enix.  
  
Wow, there's currently more reviews for Dead Waters than this one ^^(and I never expected Dead Waters to be this good.). Perhaps because some people didn't catch this fic when they read Dead Waters? Some reviews came way after this fic was off the Just In section. Oh well ^^. But still, I enjoy the support and am one of those people who work faster with more feedback.  
  
This is one of those rare times I answer some reviews..because they're answerable and this isn't the last chapter and I am too lazy to e-mail*sweatdrop*.  
  
Jade Phoenix1 - But Seymour IS a pedophile! He married Yuna, who isn't even legal. Or maybe it's legal in Spira, I don't know. Spira's weird. And Ansem is a pedophile because he's taking advantage of Riku, and that's already illegal because I love Riku XD.  
  
wally - But..Seymour's already dead ^^;;!  
  
Kia - If you mean the Esuna spell, it doesn't work. I found out the hard way ¬¬. Though, Zombie seems to be ineffective to Esuna in all the FFs I've played so far. Huh.  
  
whatever - Just called me Yami-deprived XP.  
  
Kyd - I don't wanna have hurtsies *tears*.  
  
As White As Snow  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf  
  
-----------------  
  
"All right!" Auron looked up as a boy of sixteen burst through the front door of their boathouse. Sunlight kissed his golden crown of hair and created sparks of light within those bright, blue eyes. Tidus grinned down at him and stepped down the short steps to the lower level. The guardian merely raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
Reflexsively, the blond reached up to scratch his head nervously, but that grin just stayed. He would never know it, but the man clad in red always admired that smile. So honest, and pure. Compared to the smiles of the deathly Spira he once knew, it was something else entirely. A picture's worth a thousand words, but surely that many was not enough for this boy in front of him. Simply not enough.  
  
"We won, Auron! We did it! We won the championship! This is so great! Come on, we got to celebrate!" Auron watched as Tidus did a few cheers and punches in the air, before calming down. The blond then just plopped down next to the guardian on the couch quite suddenly out of the blue. The cryptic man wanted to laugh at it.  
  
"Hey, aren't you happy?"  
  
"Perhaps I am, in my own way." The blitz star shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You want to go out?" The older man merely shrugged, watching from the corner of his eye as the athlete stretched his arms, faintly catching sounds of bones cracking.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to. I'm kind of tired anyway." Auron just sounded a confirmation. Time passed uncomfortablely, and the man then noticed that the blond seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head a short distance to look at the boy. Tidus's mouth was drawn tight, his eyes narrowed just a bit. Out of frustration? How? He just won a blitzball championship. There was no way he could be frustrated. Then, the blond turned to look back and faintly smiled. Auron could note the strain tipping the edges.  
  
"Auron, you said you weren't from here, right? You weren't from Zanarkand and someplace far away?"  
  
"I've been living with you for nearly ten years, and you ask me this now?" Tidus waved it off, and the older man had to chuckle at that.  
  
"Yes. The place I come from is called Spira." The blond nodded slowly, looking away for a minute or two. Then, he hurriedly turned back.  
  
"You ever want to go back?"  
  
Auron smirked, "You want to get rid of me?" Tidus shook his head, mumuring a few 'no's. This time, Auron shook his head, laughing just slightly.  
  
"If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to go back." Though, he knew this place was merely a dream while others didn't. Even so, it seemed so alive that he was losing his sense of reality within its beautiful illusions. Auron mildly feared he would forget the cold truths of the world here, but it simply did not matter. Tidus was here, happiness was here. He should enjoy the peace while he can. Away from pilgrimages and summoners, those disgusting scriptures of Yevon. The Yevonites, the Al Bhed, the Crusaders. Sin.  
  
Yes, he could not face Sin. Not now at least, knowing it was Jecht within that creature. It could've been him, and Jecht would've been here with his wife and son instead. They would've been happy. Tidus's mother would not have died in sorrow, waiting for her missing husband to return. Perhaps Auron still felt he could have done more to save Braska and Jecht from their disasterous fate. Something, anything. All he could do was plead though, just beg for their understanding and hope their thoughts around. It made him feel so weak and vunerable.   
  
Well, it was all in the past. Spending the Calm here in Zanarkand wasn't so bad. Being dead wasn't so awful either.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say I left behind some bad memories, and don't feel like returning to them right now." Tidus nodded, and looked away again for a second, before suddenly finding the coffee table in front more interesting than the window at his side. Auron could see the smile falter, just a bit.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you were getting tired of taking care of me. I mean, with mom and all gone and-"  
  
"I don't mind, Tidus." An amber eye met surprised blue eyes, before they turned away again.  
  
"Oh." Auron was tempted to shake his head again. The blond was always awkward when it came to deep conversation, but it was amusing to say the least. Very amusing. If Tidus was standing, he'd be walking all over the place, scratching his head, looking in nine other directions, absolutely not standing still at all. Instead-  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay! Good night!" Auron was then tempted to correct the blond, nearly saying that it was still day. Not night. But the blitz player had already ran off down the hall, and was in his room with the door already locked up before Auron could fully look at the corridor. An amber eye laughed to himself.  
  
Life was just a dream here. It has to end someday, right? But somehow, the guardian never wanted this to end. This perfect dream. A thousand words, surely not enough.  
  
Tidus was just a dream too, a beautiful illusion. But Auron just couldn't bring himself to care. He just didn't care.  
  
-----------------  
  
The cryptic man quietly clutched Tidus's silver bracelet in his hand, the one he had left behind in order to escape. Auron always knew Tidus to take the initative when the opportunity for battle arose. So why now? Why did he stop in his tracks and turn around? Of course, the blond knew they had wasted their last supplies of remedies on the way up to this dark cave of Gagazet. He knew they had no defense against Zombie unless one of them died and was revived through Phoenix Downs. There was the chance they weren't even prepared for a high level spell such as that and died all together. Should he blame it upon himself? No, he was only a mere guardian, with the order to protect the summoner. Yuna was the one who had to make the decisions, but then she also relied on his experience to guide them through the difficulties of the pilgrimage. He sighed to himself, and looked out to the water where Rikku and Wakka had disappeared off into.  
  
It was so beautiful. Tidus would've loved to swim within its glory.  
  
Even after the ordeal with Seymour, Auron had told Yuna to go on anyway. Was it right? After all, he was hurting as well. No one had said anything, but their shuffling had said their reluctance. Especially Rikku. It was her and Tidus who stayed behind to plan, as Auron had overheard from the Al Bhed's conversation with Yuna along the way. She was blaming herself for halting the blitzer in his tracks, but how could anyone have known Seymour would come back? Nobody wished it on the group. Seymour was supposed to be a thing of the past.  
  
He discarded the bracelet within his coat the minute he heard the tap of boots behind him.  
  
"Sir Auron..." The aforementioned man could feel the gaze of blue and green eyes upon his back. Yuna carefully walked over to his side and seated herself down politely on the stone-plated floors. Though, Auron was so used to lazy plops that he nearly snickered. It made him a little sad. After the guardian's fit outside of the cave, and after his explanation(which was brought out after Rikku demanded it) of the situation, no one dared approach him for fear they'd make him upset. It was quite amusing.  
  
Yuna took it the hardest when the man had explained everything. The incident in Bevelle, he had hoped to put it behind him and go on. Tidus wanted to too. Auron could see it the second the blond had returned from Seymour's office. That pained look, hoping it could pull happiness out of a hat. He couldn't just erase that look from his mind. And yet, he never wanted to speak or think of Bevelle again.  
  
"Sir Auron..I don't know what I should do now." Ah yes, the pilgrimage. That filthy tradition.  
  
"What I mean is, I know I must go on and obtain the Final Aeon. However, I don't want to just leave Tidus with Seymour. I know you're worried too." Auron turned his head at that. "I know you want to find him too. But, the pilgrimage- I want to go on but...I'm so confused." The girl shook her head, wispy brown hair brushing against her shoulders and neck.  
  
"Yuna, it's your decision. I am not here to tell you what to do. I am here to protect you and help you get through the struggles of this journey. So, if you wish to turn around, it's fine." And he was hoping she would say 'yes'.  
  
The summoner looked down, catching sight of the rainbow rocks beneath the water's surface. Glowing without a care in the world. She remained silent in thought and they just sat there. The shifting of water and scuttling of fiends were the only sounds that embraced them. Then Rikku swam up to them, Wakka not far behind. But the two noted that Rikku seemed to want to say something to them. Especially to Yuna.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Guadosalam? Isn't that a little obvious?" Tidus asked as Seymour opened the doors to his manor. The unsent just laughed and guided the blond toward his chamber. Seating the blitzer upon his mattress, he walked over to the table and shifted through its drawers.  
  
"There's something I have to retrieve. We leave for Macalania Temple tomorrow. I am the High Priest there after all." The blond looked away, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Don't seem priestly to me."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." Tidus was surprised when he glanced back to find that Seymour was serious. His mouth drawn tight, and icy eyes narrowed down. But then, he smiled and shrugged it off. The younger boy just watched at the blue-haired man held a small sphere within his grasp. Gently, the half-guado placed it in the blond's hands and sat down next to him.  
  
"It's what you want to see right? Zanarkand?" Tidus stared at Seymour with wide blue eyes.  
  
"But..how?"  
  
"When I played that sphere for Lady Yuna, you seemed rather familar to seeing the former Zanarkand. I questioned Lady Yuna in Macalania about it, and she claimed that you said you were from that Metropolis." The blond looked away, gripping the circle of memories tightly.  
  
"No one believes me though, because I got close to Sin. They think it's the toxin. They think I'm just confused and I don't know what I'm saying." Why was he telling this to Seymour anyway? He should just shut up about it. It was useless.  
  
"You're just the same as me."  
  
"Huh?" Tidus blinked wildly when Seymour touched his cold lips to his ear, and reached over to activate the sphere. Suddenly, they were no longer in Guadosalam, but in a place that he once knew. Zanarkand. The streaming water falling from the edges of lit-up bulidings. Bevelle was like that too. The large bulidings, and golden lights. The dark blue skies, with faint twinkling stars. He remembered that Auron told him, because the city was so full of lights, stars were rarely seen.  
  
Tidus didn't resist when Seymour pinned him to the moving ground that floated above this former heaven, pressing kisses along his cheeks and lips.  
  
The sphere gently rolled out his reach. Unconsciously, he reached out to it. That's right. His and Auron's boathouse should be here too. Where was it? It was around here. The ocean. The vast, vast ocean. He once believed the red-cladded guardian came from the water. Auron just told him he was from far away and that Tidus had a vivid imagination, but no one in Zanarkand thought there was anything past their home. They believed Auron was crazy like Spira thought of him. Just ocean was out there, supposedly. It was simple logic. However, he himself believed that Spira was out there beyond this city, somewhere. Otherwise, Auron didn't have a place he came from. And people need a home to go back to. The man told him one day, he may see Spira someday in his life. Tidus had been so excited, but when he got there he wasn't at all.   
  
Because he was alone. He didn't want to be alone.   
  
Perhaps he was being cowardly. Just afraid no one would accept him, and leave him in solitude. But he didn't stick around to find out. He was just scared of something that didn't even happen. Thinking like that, the blond wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh until he died. How shameful it was to be scared of solitude. He wanted to be strong so he could protect Yuna, and everybody else. To be like Auron, and perhaps be able to stay by his side without being weak. He told himself he would never cry again so Auron wouldn't have to fret. But it failed, numerous times.   
  
Tidus just wanted to die, in that city that didn't exist anymore. He just wanted to die, so he'll never see those accusing faces. Those angry voices. Pain.  
  
Never again.  
  
The sphere shut off, and he wasn't aware of it. He wasn't even aware of the cold air against his naked flesh, or even the chilled touch. Dead lips kissed his tears away, and voiced out soothing words. The sphere, it was out of his reach. His memories, his former happiness.  
  
Moonlilies were gathered in a vase on the table, but they seemed so out of place here. This room was a disgusting, ugly place for sinners. Sinners like him, who were willing to give their bodies away. How unlikely it seemed that he was achieving something good this way. Nothing came out of this.  
  
"My lovely bird. You're in my cage now."  
  
He just wanted to die.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Me and Wakka were talking about it..and well..." The Al Bhed looked at the other, before facing Auron and Yuna once again. "We wanna go find Tidus! I mean, I know you need to get to Zanarkand, but Yunie pleeeeease... Tidus is one of us! He's doing this for us! We gotta get him back!" Auron was faintly aware of Lulu and Kimahri coming up from behind.  
  
"I second that agreement." Lulu added, having heard Rikku's statement.  
  
"Kimahri agrees too."  
  
"Ya, we can't move on without 'im! Come on, Yuna!" The red-clad guardian said nothing, but turned to Yuna who was clutching at her dress nervously. For support, she turned to look at him.  
  
"It's your decision." Yuna nodded, and turned back to look at Rikku and Wakka, and then Kimahri and Lulu.  
  
"Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, Kimahri...You all know I have my duty as a Summoner to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. You all know that it is my top priorty in this Pilgrimage." What was she saying? She's giving up? Surely, no! Surely Yuna wasn't thinking on moving on without him? But then, isn't that how Summoners are? They must reach their goal, no matter what. That was what was said. But still..she couldn't. Right?  
  
"However, I agree with you all. We must go get him back." Tension was suddenly smoothed out by a giant iron.  
  
Auron watched as Rikku and Wakka high-fived each other in cheer, and smiled slightly. Yuna looked at him, and smiled while nodding her head. He knew that was her way of saying, 'This is the right choice I've made.' Certainly, it was.  
  
"I'll go contact Pops to see if the Airship's fixed yet!"   
  
Eventually, everyone left and when they did...  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?" Auron just silently nodded his head at Yuna's question. "I know, it's the same for me. I don't think I'd be able to go to Zanarkand without him."  
  
Quietly clutching the silver bracelet within the safety of his coat, he told her before he stood to leave, "Stay by his side. He needs you to stay with him."   
  
Because he couldn't any longer.  
  
TBC  
  
What is this, Auron? Feelings of guilt? Now you're giving Tidus to Yuna? But that's what most fans want(and got)! And when FFX-2 comes out, AuronxTidus will be forgotten(and SeymourxTidus as well). Oh nooooooooo~!*cries of anguish that hurt the ears* Well, I was kind of lazy with this chapter. Probably are a bunch of typos everywhere. I'm too lazy XP.  
  
Also, I have a webcomic located on the link to my livejournal. I'd appreciate if people went(though, the art and handwriting doesn't get better until the end of page 8, which I believe isn't up yet XD. Lazy~.) I keep fanart there, so FFX stuff may make its way there.  
  
No omake this time. I'm laz-*hit by heat-seeking birds, sponsored by Trainer's Heat-Seeking Bird Collection. Made especially to give you owies on a nice, peaceful Chocobo Racetrack* Ow. 


	3. Requiem

For some reason, FF.net did not show Chapter 2 as a new addition(it did not show up in the Just In section). So, be sure to read that before this ^^. You kinda won't understand(actually, you wouldn't understand if you didn't read Dead Waters), otherwise. So this chapter is kinda filler-ish so that people know the fic is alive and well ^^. And since it is kinda filler-ish, it's kinda short. Seymour POV, takes place during the events of Dead Waters. Also, the You mentioned switches from Tidus to Spira people at one point.  
  
As White As Snow  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf(Doc)  
  
-----------------  
  
You're beautiful. So bright, like an angel.  
  
I simply could not believe my eyes when I saw you in Luca. Of course, you attracted the most attention within the crowd by the fact you did not bow to Maester Mika. I could hear your friend scold you and tell you to follow. I could sense you did nothing. I was very amused at this new behavior. But when I was given permission to turn around, I was delighted to realize that the reluctance belonged to your face. Of course, in my first scan of the crowd when walking down that wooden bridge, you caught my eye. However, despite your strange clothes, I passed you off as another disgusting Yevonite with the belief that sacrificing people could save the world. I was truly happy the one that is like the sun's light was you.  
  
Except, I had to get to your summoner first. I should be sad to call Lady Yuna a tool in my plans. I knew taking her away would anger you, so I did. Lady Yuna wasn't very pleased either.   
  
And I had you, my golden bird. Trapped in a cage on my will. I let you stay with that dead man because I could tell he made you happy. Though, I very much wished to get him sent off as soon as possible. I want to make you happy. I want to make you smile as well. I despise that unsent for that.  
  
But we both share a common sense of being. However, I seem to believe he feels the same for you too as you do.   
  
I won't let him take you away. I'll clip those wings of yours to stop you, if necessary. I'll keep you in your cage, and preserve your beauty for only me. And even though you'd cry, I'd kiss those tears away.  
  
This is for your own good.  
  
This world is so bleak. Is it wrong of me to capture a bit of light for myself? Of course not. I'll even keep you when I become Sin, and finally kill off all hope in the world. I'll imprision your hope and break it again and again.  
  
Such is the nature of Sin.  
  
If I can become Sin, I can free this world of pain and suffering. Wouldn't it be wonderful? We could live without pain. Paradise.  
  
You're so beautiful. I must crush that purity if I am to be Sin.  
  
I'll clip those wings and preserve them in crystal.  
  
You glare at me as I tell you of our deal. I make mentions of drowning your precious dead man and your pretty summoner and you reconsider. The only person who did not know of Spira's ugly face. I'll take that away. I'll make you feel all the pain I've been put through.  
  
My father. I killed him.  
  
My mother. She killed herself.  
  
All of them. So wretched. And everything else. All like them. And you, will be like them soon. You will take pain into your arms and I will open your mind to my despair. Everything. Disgusting, utterly vile. Corrupt. Unholy. Everything full of death and sadness. And you, you are blind to it. Should I be glad? No.  
  
I want to make you happy. See you smile for me. I want to break your heart. Destroy that spirit.  
  
I take you into my arms, and kiss your warm lips. So alive. I'll end it.  
  
My pain is unrealized.   
  
He left me alone.  
  
She left me alone.  
  
Do not point your ugly fingers at me. I did nothing wrong. I did not want to be born as half-Guado. Stop accusing me of being worst than Sin. I'm not. It wasn't my will. Stop looking down at me. Don't say such foul words about me. I did not want this. Stop hurting me. Stop killing me.   
  
I am a misfortune and will only bring death. Is this true? That is what they say. Because they say so, does it make it right?  
  
I will make it true. I will be worst than Sin. Then you'll see, and scream as I kill you. Pluck those hateful eyes out of your head and crush that black heart of yours.  
  
You think the same way too, because I married your summoner. You hate the same way.  
  
But if I killed you, I would keep your heart and eyes instead of wasting them. I would keep them in a jar and keep you with me for as long as I could. You asked me why, and I realize I spoke that last line aloud. I smiled, and said because you are beautiful.  
  
Truth doesn't get much truer than that.  
  
You just scoff, and turn your head away, regardless of the tears rolling down your cheeks.  
  
Lovely.  
  
He left me alone.  
  
She left me alone.  
  
And you will too. Unless, I keep you with me. I won't let you go. I'll break your flight and forever handicap you so you'd stay.  
  
No one will leave me again.  
  
Your spirit. I've crushed it, and now I'm on my way to becoming Sin. I'll be like the Guado said I would be like. Your feathers I've plucked. Gone forever. I've killed the light, like I was said to. I hold you close, and you sob into my shoulder. Whispers of a name I did not want to hear, whispers of a man I despise make my eyes narrow and glare. I should've known you would still feel for him. But I let you go back, yet it's okay.  
  
You won't leave me again. Never ever.  
  
I'll break you again and again...  
  
I make my way up these snowy hills and there you are.  
  
My pain is unrealized.   
  
TBC  
  
Uh, filler! Short! But full of Seymour-angst! Seymour's really very sad, but most people just think he's a "fag" with weirdo hair. Personally, I really liked his eyes, and his voice was just okay. Not as bad as Yuna's in my opinion. This chapter-filler is bad though, because I did it in one sitting. Thus, it should be very choppy and typo-ish ^^. Uh..visit my webcomic!(*located on my blog link in my profile*)  
  
I made Seymour repeat himself, but that was only to show an obsessive side that he may have ^^. 


	4. Metamorphosis

FF.net is weird, but whatever. That's common knowledge nowadays. I had to replay the game to get a good idea of the scenaries I was going to use..and to grab some info that's available in only one point of the game(i.e. the drunken man who watched over Seymour becomes sober if you visit Macalania again, thus no Seymour-past confessions.). I'm just a loser who needs a new game XP(and it's weird cause my mom says I shouldn't get one because I'll smoosh my face to the TV with it, and then once I replay another it's said I should get a new game so that I stop watching the same stuff over and over(like..Kingdom Hearts's ending XD). Make up your mind @_@.).  
  
*snerk* Also got ride beside Auron on the little Al Bhed machina scooter things in Macalania. Was disappointed when I realized Square wasn't strange enough to actually put Auron and Tidus on the same scooter(What happened to those cross-dressing days of FF7*snicker*?). Had to be separate, yet side by side. Bah.  
  
Black Kat Kisato - Initally I thought Seymour ordered the Guado to destroy Home. But now that I think about it, it could've been an independent action of the Guado that were looking for Yuna.  
  
As White As Snow  
  
by Sakura Blackwolf  
  
-----------------  
  
Tidus sighed as he walked over to the Moonflow near Guadosalam. It was midnight; the Guado were asleep. Seymour was asleep as well. The blitzer couldn't find his clothes. He didn't want to make a ruckus searching for them, so settled for a mere sheet on the table to wrap around himself and pulled himself away from the half-Guado's grasp. The blond smiled slightly at the feel of dirt underneath his bare feet, and pulled the white blanket closer to him. It was cold out tonight.  
  
But why was he wearing white?  
  
The boy shook his head and dipped his legs into the Moonflow, chuckling at the tickle of Moonlilies around his ankles. He hoped Rikku managed to think of something to stop Yuna. They were so close to Zanarkand after all. Surely, they were not thinking of someone like him, right?  
  
They shouldn't.  
  
Slumping his shoulders, Tidus gathered his knees to his chest and slowly rocked back and forth. Water dripped in tiny rivers off his toes and back to their place of origin. Pyreflies fluttered to glitter around him. Suddenly, he raised his azure gaze.  
  
-These are moonlillies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls.-  
  
Tidus smiled at the memory of Yuna's explanation. And he was so excited to see this event that seemed so spectular. Though Auron had disapproved, which dropped his mood on a brick floor. He really wanted to see it. It sounded wonderful and simply unforgettable. And perhaps he will, tonight. Alone. He would've liked it if Yuna and Auron were by his side, but... If this was before then he would fully accept sitting here, in front of millions of glowing, purple flowers. Things change, and attitudes shift. He no longer felt holy things were to be seen by his eyes.  
  
It was making his heart hurt. He smiled at that.  
  
But he really wanted to see it. The pyreflies were already gathering.  
  
-We're not waiting till nightfall.-  
  
Tidus chuckled at the memory of Auron's answer, even as it pierced his heart. Drew away a few drops from his eyes. And soon he was laughing hysterically, wiping at his face furiously. What was wrong, he wanted to say. Nothing at all. He was fine. Everything was fine now. He was in the hands of a disgusting man, and it was fine. He was disgusting too, after all.   
  
He wanted to pluck his eyes away from his head, let the blood flow. He probably awoke the whole Guado tribe with his distorted laughter. It didn't bother him an inch. But he stood up then, and smiled at the night sky.  
  
"All right." He settled down to a mere chuckle. "You win, Auron. I won't wait."  
  
Shaking his head, the blond turned around quickly and landed straight into Seymour Guado's robe-cladded arms. Tidus scrambled to regain his balance, and childishly held the sheet that protected him close to his chest. The blue-haired man just laughed and dipped down to kiss the other's forehead.  
  
"Won't wait for what? Who are you speaking to?" Tidus just shrugged quickly, and turned his back to the other, stubbornly looking out to the Moonflow. He just prayed it would act as a sign that he wanted Seymour to go away and leave him be. He didn't want to deal with Seymour at the moment. But the man did not leave. Instead, cold hands rested on his waist as he was given kisses along his bare neck.  
  
"Are you still bitter? You won't run away will you?"  
  
"If I did, you'd go after Yuna, wouldn't you?" The blond cursed to himself as the half-Guado sounded a confirmation and shivered the instant the sheet was pulled away from his back. Dead lips pressed against his spine.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you how. Being able to feel warmth. Feeling pain and being able to shiver at the slightest touch. But me, cold is everywhere to me. Even when I touch you, the heat is sapped away in an instant." Tidus winced as Seymour reached up to grip his shoulder none too gently.  
  
"You are still talking of that man." He felt the bone in his shoulder start to crack.  
  
"Seymour..."  
  
"Why?" Tidus arched his back as the pain started to rise. He bit down upon his lip, drawing away blood as he forced out his next answer into a shout. Anything less would've gone through broken.  
  
"It hasn't been that long, Seymour! It's only been half a day! Of course, I'm still sad! Of course, I still miss him!" The pressure faded away instantly, and the blitzer took a short sigh of relief before having his head pulled back for a kiss. Cold arms curled around his waist and drew him into a tight embrace. Tidus could no longer feel anything in his arms anymore as the pure, white sheet fell to nestle around his feet. Seymour pulled his lips away, letting the blond's head roll back to rest against his shoulder, tucked under his chin.  
  
"Would you miss me if I left too?" Without waiting for an answer, the half-Guado completely pulled away from the other with a slight push, watching as Tidus fell forward on his knees, hands keeping him from fully greeting the dirt. Seymour was silent as he walked away from his prisoner, back to Guadosalam.  
  
"It hasn't been long..but, sure feels that way." the blond murmured, the silk of the sheet pooled around his naked form brushing against his calves. It was a blinding white, and so he shoved it away. Too pure to be worn. But Tidus looked up then, and witnessed the one thing he previously wished to see. The thing he thought he wanted to see. Pyreflies sparkling amongst the Moonlilies, like a sea of stars as Lulu described it. Simply beautiful, utterly holy. A natural, alluring thing. The pyreflies laughed amongst themselves, without a care in the world. Lovely and ethereal. Oblivious to the wonderous spectacle they created, the pyreflies bounced from lily to lily like happy children. It was unfit for his eyes.  
  
With a shaking hand, he plucked a Moonlily from its stem. Watching the pyreflies that danced around inside of it like faeries, he held it close to his chest as he closed his eyes. A silent prayer.He soon had it crushed within his trembling fist, crumbled up like it was simply nothing. The glitter faded from between his fingers, and died away. Nothing holy would be held by someone like him.  
  
Unfit for his eyes.  
  
Pity he did not notice a familiar aircraft turn around to fly north.  
  
-----------------  
  
"We will travel with only two guards. We do not want to grab attention as it is." Those had been Seymour's words before they set off. When they reached the nearest Travel Agency in the Thunder Plains, Tidus automatically was drawn toward it. It had been a guard that blocked his path. His shoulders had slumped and he demanded a why. Seymour simply put that the Al Bhed would not like to see any Guado for a while since the incident at Home. Tidus asked if Seymour had ordered it.  
  
He said, no, and that it was an action decided to be done by a group of Guado he sent in to find Yuna.  
  
Tidus had hoped Rin would walk out for some fresh air at that moment. He wanted to be surrounded by a familar person and place. Not this at all. Rin did not hear his prayers and now they were in Macalania forest were they decided to rest.  
  
Tidus told them he was going to go walk around. No one questioned, knowing he would keep to his word to have Yuna safe from harm.  
  
The blond gently touched the sliced ends of bark that led to a place no one knew about for ten years. He chuckled, remembering Auron hack and hack at the wood so they could see what ended up being a sphere from his old man. He kept that sphere close to him, in his pockets. Not that he would admit it.  
  
Walking inside, he watched as drops of shallow water bounced off on each step. Underneath were vines that were connected to one another underwater, protected by the wet glass he walked upon. He remembered thinking Macalania couldn't get more beautiful, but was proven wrong the minute he entered this hidden place. He loved being here, but would have to move quickly to not taint the place.  
  
After looking around, he slowly approached a single tree, glowing with the large crystal it carried. Similar other crystals jutted out from the ground, surrounding him. He stepped into the water protecting that tree, into the sphere pool. It went up to his knees as he gently placed a hand upon the tree's bark and brought himself close. He could not stay here for much longer. So he did what he had to do.  
  
As he left, a sphere glistened in the Macalanian light.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ah! Maester Seymour?!"  
  
Tidus watched as the half-Guado was bombarded with questions about Yevon. He knew everyone was beginning to question the thousand year religion now. Was everything right, they would wonder nowadays. Were they doing the right thing? It was about time they asked themselves that.   
  
"Son of Jecht, your room is back there." The blond nodded as the guard pointed to the one on the right of the Cloister of Trials. Looking back at Seymour to make sure he wouldn't follow, he headed toward that said room. He just needed time alone. A lot of time.   
  
Sighing, Tidus plopped down upon the nearby bed, and looked up at the ice pillar that supported the room from the center. He would've been more disturbed if the pillar was made of lightning, like back in Djose Temple. He smiled.  
  
The blond crawled up on his knees to get a glimpse of the Yevon scroll near the headboard. He could only scoff at that, settling back to lie down upon the mattress. Not nearly as good as Rin's mattresses.  
  
Thinking back to the Thunder Plains, he really wished he could've talked to Rin. He needed to talk to somebody about his situation. Seymour wouldn't understand. But the last time he saw Rin was on the airship, and it was broken and trailing black smoke. Tidus hoped everyone was okay.  
  
The pillow was bad compared to the Travel Agency's too; he laughed.  
  
He fell asleep and woke up when it the sunset was moving.  
  
Tidus even not bother to move or speak as a sudden weight was laid upon him. He only curled around to lay on his back as he was kissed by those familar cold lips.  
  
"So, everyone eventually stopped giving you twenty-twenty questions?" He muttered sarcastically. Seymour smiled against the blond's neck.  
  
"No. I told them I simply was tired and needed to rest." Those dead lips trailed up to peck the other's cheek. Tidus sighed as the clasps to his clothes were undone, and his chest was explored by frigid hands. He was kissed there as well, and his yellow shirt was pulled away from him.  
  
But certainly, he was surprised as nothing further occurred than that. Seymour just lay there, taking in his scent from his neck. He seemed to be asleep as he was deathly still. The blond was curious to know.  
  
"What? Nothing tonight?" Tidus joked bitterly. Seymour just shifted and took his cheek into his left hand, and kissed his lips before falling back to his former place. He simply lay there, drawing the blond's instant attention as he tried to look at the half-Guado's face. He gave up quickly and lay back upon the pillow under his head.  
  
Strange how Seymour was acting today.  
  
-----------------  
  
Auron watched as a familar airship dipped down to greet him.  
  
TBC  
  
Kinda rushed, because I wanted this chapter done before tomorrow(the evil, horrible tommorrow that is the first day of sch- Hell.) and kinda rushed because my left index finger aches and I'm starving because I haven't eaten yet and it's 8pm and I slept in too late to see daylight like Tidus(feel my pain! Ha!) and I'm listening to 1000 no Kotoba in english(still beautiful) and o_o. Whatever.  
  
Next chapter will have more Auron. I promise. I love Auron o_o. 


End file.
